Inavouable
by lasolitaire
Summary: Je vous laisse le découvrir ...


_**Inavouable**_

Natsuki s'appuya sur la porte avant de sa voiture et entendit de légers murmures. Elle sourit face à cela et retira ses lunettes de soleil valant des murmures supplémentaires. Une jeune femme se rapprocha plus rapidement d'elle et l'enlaça tout en laissant parler sa joie.

\- Natsuki-tata! Que fais-tu ici?

\- Je t'avais promis d'être là pour ta représentation non?

\- C'est le mois prochain ...

Natsuki allait répondre mais une jeune fille de l'âge de sa nièce s'avança vers elle.

\- C'est ta tante Hikari?

Hikari hocha machinalement la tête et pointa du doigt Natsuki.

\- Je te présente ma tante Aria et ... Enfin c'est Aria et ... Une partie de ma classe.

Natsuki s'inclina face aux jeunes femmes semblant en admiration devant elle et reprit avec un ton sobre.

\- Salut les filles. Permettez-moi de me présenter correctement. Je suis Natsuki Kruger.

\- Kruger comme dans la Kruger Corporation?

\- Oui en effet. Je suis la PDG.

\- Hikari tu ne nous avais pas dis qu'elle était ta tante?

Natsuki fronça les sourcils face aux légers détails mais traita les quelques mots sortant de la bouche d'Hikari.

\- Maman a pensé que pour le lycée, ... Enfin elle voulait éviter ce genre de choses comme à l'école primaire et au collège.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à être une Kruger. Ta mère en est une aussi même si elle semble vouloir l'oublier ... Bref où est passé ton frère?

Hikari pointa du doigt une direction tout en se mettant en marche.

\- Il doit sûrement essayer de faire son Dom Juan devant des filles ...

* * *

\- Parfois je me demande vraiment si on est de vrais jumeaux ...

Natsuki ne savait pas si elle devait être gênée par son neveu ou en rire. Elle secoua la tête tout en ramassant le ballon de basket à ses pieds. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit la tête de son neveu et envoya le ballon directement dans le panier valant des murmures et applaudissements. Un jeune homme frappa le dos du neveu de Natsuki semblant reprendre ses esprits une fois le traitement de la joute verbale à son égard.

\- Tu vois Kaï c'est comme ça qu'on a la classe.

Kaï grommela quelque chose tout en marchant en direction de sa tante et de sa sœur, laissant en plan son camarade qui haussa simplement les épaules tout en reprenant la partie abrogée. Kaï laissa apparaître une esquisse de sourire tout en enlaçant quelques instants Natsuki.

\- Hey ! Maman ne nous a pas dis que tu arrivais aujourd'hui.

\- Tu n'es pas content de me voir?

\- Bien sûr que si!

Natsuki passa une main dans les cheveux de son neveu et pointa du doigt son menton.

\- C'est nouveau ça?

Hikari rigola tout en envoyant une vague à un groupe de filles ne les quittant pas des yeux.

\- Kaï croit qu'un début de barbe va l'aider à conquérir le cœur de ma copine.

Natsuki suivit du regard "la copine" en question et se murmura plus pour elle-même.

\- Eh bien tu as bon goût en tout cas.

Voyant le regard sombre de son neveu, Natsuki mit ses deux mains devant son torse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas va! Elle est trop jeune pour moi. Et concernant ta première question ta mère ne sait pas que je suis ici. Allons dépêchons-nous.

* * *

Natsuki roula à une vitesse constante jusqu'à piller net valant une interrogation sur le visage de ses passagers. Elle enclencha ses "warning" et ouvrit la portière du véhicule.

\- Je reviens.

Kaï se retourna pour voir sa sœur hausser les épaules. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Natsuki ne rentre de nouveau dans l'habitacle et donne un bouquet de fleurs à Kaï.

\- Tiens-le bien droit.

\- Des fleurs?

Natsuki redémarra tout en souriant.

\- Ce sont des lys ... Les fleurs préférées de ta mère.

* * *

\- Une fois rentrée dites à votre mère qu'elle doit venir dans l'entrée.

Kaï se contenta de se diriger vers le salon en lançant un "on est rentré" alors qu'Hikari réalisa la demande.

Natsuki sourit plus largement lorsqu'elle vit la mère des jumeaux. Celle-ci resta un instant incertaine puis s'avança vers Natsuki qui lui tendit le bouquet.

\- Tiens Shizuru ... C'est pour toi.

Natsuki enlaça légèrement Shizuru qui rechercha instinctivement plus de contact. Natsuki posa sa tête au dessus de celle de Shizuru et entendit un doux murmure.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Natsuki.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Shizuru se décala et fut suivie par Natsuki dans la cuisine. Celle-ci s'installa sur un siège à proximité.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais aussi tôt.

\- J'ai eu vent du gala.

\- Tu comptes y aller ?

\- Shizuru ...

\- Je n'irais pas Natsuki.

\- Bien sûr que si tu vas y aller. Surtout si je dois moi-même y aller.

Shizuru secoua la tête tout en déposant les fleurs dans un vase.

\- Combien de fois allons-nous avoir ce genre de discussion? Je ne suis rien pour ses gens.

\- Tu es toujours une Kruger Shizuru. Et depuis quand leurs avis comptent?

\- Même ton père ne me considère pas comme un membre de sa famille. Je suis juste une erreur dans la vie de son fils.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Mais c'est le cas. Je lui suis juste reconnaissante de ne pas les avoir reniés après la mort de ton frère. La seule chose que je ne comprends c'est pourquoi il m'a laissé la moitié de l'entreprise familiale. Surtout maintenant ... Tu penses que c'est l'une des raisons de ce gala? Pour une sorte d'œuvre de charité à mon égard? Si c'est le cas, je ne veux rien Natsuki.

Natsuki essaya de rester calme mais laissa parler son amertume.

\- Kukaï était l'erreur ... Pas toi ni les enfants.

\- Natsuki ...

\- Tu vas m'accompagner Shizuru car tu as également des parts dans l'entreprise et je me chargerais de mon père. Et eux aussi doivent venir.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu toujours ce genre de choses pour nous ?

Natsuki sentit une légère douceur dans les propos de Shizuru qui s'installa à son tours sur un siège.

\- Parce que tu fais partie de ma famille.

Shizuru posa une main sur celle de Natsuki mais se fit interrompre par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Voyant le nom de l'appelant, Shizuru se releva et mit un peu de distance entre elle et Natsuki. Pour autant Natsuki arriva parfaitement à comprendre et entendre la discussion. Shizuru abrégea la discussion puis essaya de trouver des mots justes mais se fit couper par Natsuki.

\- Tu as le droit de refaire ta vie Shizuru. Nous savons toutes les deux que Kukaï ne t'aimait pas et n'était pas un bon mari et puis ... ça fait plus de dix ans maintenant qu'il est mort alors tu n'as pas à te justifier. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas aussi ... Bref qu'il soit différent du enfin des précédents.

Malgré ses propos, Shizuru remarqua un léger tic sur le visage de Natsuki lui signalant que celle-ci lui avait dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Pour autant, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Natsuki se releva tout en passant une main derrière son cou.

\- Eh bien je présume que je n'ai pas le choix que d'aller voir si ma mère est dans le coin ... Si tu l'entends crier essaye de venir me sauver.

\- Tes parents ne viennent quasiment plus ici. Ils nous ont laissé ce pavillon.

\- Depuis quand?

\- Juste un peu après ton départ ... Ton père semblait troublé par votre discussion ... De quoi s'agissait-il?

\- Mon père est toujours énervé après chacune de nos discussions alors me rappeler d'une dispute de plusieurs mois ... Non vraiment je ne sais plus.

Shizuru connaissait assez Natsuki pour savoir qu'elle lui mentait mais décida de ne pas revenir là-dessus. Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru mais entendit une légère tonalité. Shizuru fixa machinalement son téléphone et fit face à une retraite de son homologue.

\- Eh bien je vais aller dans mes quartiers pour que tu puisses reprendre ta conversation abrogée.

\- Natsuki?

\- Hum?

Shizuru resserra son emprise sur son téléphone mais secoua la tête.

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Reposes-toi avant le dîner, je vais cuisiner.

\- Nous pouvons commander.

\- Mais ...

\- Je ne voudrais pas te priver de ton temps avec ton ... Enfin avec lui.

* * *

Natsuki s'appuya machinalement contre sa porte et respira difficilement. Tout en s'avança vers sa salle de bains, elle fixa son reflet. Celui d'une femme de trente-cinq ans. Elle ferma les yeux et se remémora les propos de son frère ce qui eu raison de ses nerfs. Elle explosa son poing dans le miroir valant une cassure nette de celui-ci. Tout en fixant le sang couler le long de ses jointures, elle essaya de poser sa respiration. Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

* * *

\- Tu t'es faite quoi à la main ma tante?

Natsuki resserra machinalement le poing tout en poursuivant son repas.

\- J'ai glissé dans la salle de bain et ai rencontré le miroir.

Kaï fronça les sourcils face à cela mais ne releva pas la parole. Hikari observa sa tante qui semblait distante.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien?

Natsuki hocha la tête et se releva.

\- Je suis un peu fatiguée. Vous devriez vous coucher tôt tous les deux au vue de la journée qui nous attends demain.

Un léger râle sortit de la bouche de Kaï.

\- On est vraiment obligé d'y aller?

Natsuki fixa machinalement Shizuru qui préféra garder le silence.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien vous deux. Vous êtes les héritiers de notre famille et même si votre grand-père est ... Distant, il ne sera pas toujours là pour couvrir sa société. Vous avez seize ans et vous devez commencer à vous montrer. Parce que lorsque je ne serais plus là ... Il faudra que vous soyez tous les deux capables de gérer ensemble la société vous comprenez?

\- Sauf si tu as un enfant.

Natsuki s'étouffa presque face à la réplique venant de nulle part de sa nièce.

\- Ce n'est pas d'actualité. Et puis malgré cela la situation restera la même.

Kaï se rapprocha de sa tante tout en murmurant.

\- Tu n'as pas essayé avec ta superbe responsable marketing?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi?

\- C'est une de mes employées et puis elle ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Mais la dernière fois qu'on est venu, j'ai bien vu qu'elle t'aimait bien. Hein Hikari?

\- Oui enfin le fait qu'elle prenne des positions et un ton disons ... Révélateur ne laisse que peu de place à l'imagination.

\- Mais elle est trop sexy et chaude. Si j'avais quelques années de plus ...

\- Je transmettrai à Kyo.

\- Non fais pas ça! Je disais ça pour ma tante. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est ... Trop canon?

Natsuki préféra garder le silence face à cela malgré un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Shizuru fronça les sourcils face à l'information. Kaï reprit tout en souriant distraitement.

\- Tu sais M'man, ma tante a vraiment des jolies femmes dans son entreprise. D'ailleurs je pourrais peut-être venir directement à la société au lieu d'aller à ce gala? Histoire de commencer à prendre en main la société.

Un rire quitta Natsuki qui frotta la tête de son neveu.

\- Et qu'en est-il de cette Kyo?

Kaï haussa simplement les épaules. Natsuki reprit tout en se rapprochant de l'oreille de son neveu.

\- S'il y a une chose à respecter c'est bien d'être fidèle à la femme que tu aimes ...

\- Oui enfin encore faudrait-il qu'elle m'aime aussi ... Je suis juste un ami pour elle voir le frère d'une de ses amies ...

Natsuki resta un instant surprise par la réponse de son neveu puis posa une main légère sur son épaule.

\- Eh bien ... Tu me ressembles bien plus que ce que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. La patience porte parfois ses fruits ... Et parfois ... Parfois il faut juste avancer et espérer oublier.

Voyant la mine solitaire de sa tante, Kaï voulait en demander plus mais se fit arrêter par un mouvement ne lui appartenant pas.

\- Je vais prendre un peu l'air. On se voit demain.

Shizuru fixa la retraite de Natsuki mais se fit prendre à partie par sa fille.

\- Qui était-ce?

\- Hum?

\- La fille que Natsuki-tata était amoureuse au lycée?

Shizuru chercha dans sa mémoire mais secoua la tête en signe de réponse.

\- Natsuki a toujours eu beaucoup de charmes et de succès avec nos camarades de classes alors je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Mais vous étiez toujours ensemble non?

\- Oui et non. Nous étions amies mais nous avions chacune notre intimité. Et je pense que cette jeune femme fait partie de son jardin secret.

Hikari se leva de table, imitée par son frère, laissant Shizuru seule. Celle-ci chercha dans sa mémoire mais finit par capituler. Tout en ramassant les quelques plats sur la table, elle soupira doucement.

\- Tu n'as jamais été très bavarde à ce sujet Natsuki ... Ni avant ni aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

* * *

Natsuki profita de la brise du matin tout en observant le soleil se lever. Elle sentit une présence à ses côté qui déposa une tasse de thé devant elle.

\- Tu es matinale.

\- Toi aussi.

Shizuru s'installa à côté de Natsuki qui semblait absente. Elle décida de crever l'abcès.

\- Il s'appelle Rei.

\- Hum?

\- L'homme avec qui je parlais hier.

\- Ton amant.

Shizuru suivit Natsuki du regard qui prit une gorgée de thé. Elle resserra son emprise sur sa tasse.

\- Il est ... Gentil. Et ...

\- Ah je t'en prie Shizuru. Nous n'avons pas à avoir cette discussion. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

\- Pourquoi es-tu en colère?

\- Je ne suis pas en colère.

\- Pas à moi Natsuki.

Natsuki souffla puis déposa sa tasse.

\- Bon d'accord. Tu veux mon avis? Bien. Alors je pense que si tu n'as pas pris la peine de me le dire par mail ou appel ou même par SMS et pire que si la seule qualité de cet homme soit qu'il est gentil c'est que ... Enfin Shizuru ... Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'un homme dont la seule qualité soit qu'il est gentil?

Natsuki fixa Shizuru qui resserra machinalement son emprise sur sa tasse. Elle posa une main sur l'une des siennes et reprit plus doucement.

\- Mais si c'est ce que tu veux alors sors avec lui. Tu auras toujours mon soutien Shizuru. Quelque soit ta décision.

\- Merci.

Natsuki retira sa main et reprit plus tristement.

\- Je suis là pour toi. Toujours même quand je ne suis pas là.

Shizuru essaya de revenir sur quelque chose de moins grave.

\- J'aurais besoin de toi ce soir.

\- Tu sais si tu dis que tu es une Kruger, la plupart penseront que tu es ma femme alors tout ira bien.

\- Je suis désolée ...

\- Hum?

\- Il y aura s'en doute des femmes que ta mère aura convié juste pour te rencontrer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.

\- C'est tout de même inconfortable.

Natsuki tilta sur le terme mais essaya de restreindre son agacement.

\- Eh bien je suis désolée si le fait que l'on t'associe à moi te soit inconfortable. Je signalerais la subtilité ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ça c'est ...

\- Inconfortable j'ai compris.

\- Je ne voudrais pas te priver d'une compagnie Natsuki.

\- J'ai passé l'âge tu sais de vouloir finir ma nuit avec une femme.

Shizuru fut surprise par la réponse mais ne trouva rien à redire. Elle finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Natsuki qui finit par se détendre.

\- Tu es tout ce que j'ai de stable Natsuki. Depuis plus de vingt ans, tu es là pour moi alors j'espère que le jour où tu auras besoin de moi, tu me le diras.

Natsuki se contenta de fredonner sa réponse.

* * *

\- Et celui-ci?

Hikari explosa de rire et se fit réprimander par Natsuki qui s'avança vers son neveu. Tout en parlant à une femme du magasin, Natsuki réajusta la cravate de son neveu.

\- N'y a-t-il pas des nuances plus clairs? Et une chemise un peu plus courte? C'est un événement important.

\- Je vais aller chercher de nouveaux essayages Kruger-sama.

Natsuki hocha la tête puis se concentra sur sa nièce portant une robe noire. Elle sourit légèrement tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère comme ça... ça me rappelle bien des souvenirs.

Hikari vit un voile de tristesse dans le regard de Natsuki qui le masqua rapidement tout en reprenant l'habillage de son neveu. Jusqu'à l'entente d'une ouverture de rideau derrière elle. Elle se retourna et eut du mal à masquer son malaise. Hikari fronça légèrement les sourcils tout en se rapprochant de son frère se battant avec son gilet.

\- Tu ne la trouves pas bizarre?

\- Hum? Qui ça?

\- Notre tante.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude pourquoi?

\- Regardes.

Kaï porta alors son regard sur sa tante qui semblait être incapable de détourner le regard de Shizuru. Celle-ci finit par casser le contact visuel lorsque Shizuru la regarda à son tours.

\- Comment me trouves-tu?

Natsuki se racla la gorge tout en fredonnant une réponse.

\- Elle est ... Je pense que tu as trouvé ta robe pour ce soir.

Natsuki sentit une main sur le devant de son costume.

\- Tu n'as jamais su le plier correctement.

\- Ou peut-être que je le fais exprès pour que tu es la joie de le faire.

\- Baka ...

\- Oui peut-être bien.

Shizuru sentit une caresse sur son visage.

\- Tout se passera bien Shizuru. Tu fais partie de ma famille et je protège ma famille.

Shizuru resta un instant à fixer Natsuki. Tout deux à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Natsuki se perdit un instant dans ses pensées puis fit un pas en arrière tout en parlant d'une voix plus sûre.

\- Bien il ne reste plus que toi Kaï.

* * *

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de monde ...

Natsuki soupira tout en secouant la tête.

\- Ma mère et ses idées de grandeurs ...

Shizuru fixa autours d'elle mais sentit une prise sur son poignet. Natsuki pointa du doigt une direction tout en s'assurant de la présence de ses neveux derrière elle.

\- Votre grand-père est là-bas alors allons le saluer.

\- Père ...

\- Kenta-sama je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité.

Un homme d'âge mûr congédia du regard les personnes autours de lui et fixa durement sa progéniture ainsi que Shizuru.

\- Que fait-elle ici?

Natsuki essaya de rester calme mais laissa parler sa colère.

\- Shizuru a sa place ici et vous le savez Père.

Kenta porta alors son regard sur les deux adolescents à proximité.

\- Je peux faire une exception et accepter leur présence mais concernant cette femme mon choix est fait depuis bien longtemps.

\- C'est pourtant vous qui avez pris la liberté de la proposer à Kukaï. C'était également votre choix ce mariage arrangé.

Shizuru trembla légèrement face à la colère dans les yeux de son hôte qui reprit plus durement.

\- Ne vous avisez pas de salir votre frère.

\- Il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour cela.

Kenta resserra le poing mais sentit une touche sur son épaule. Le regard de Natsuki s'adoucit lorsqu'elle vit sa mère. Celle-ci enlaça rapidement ses deux petits-enfants puis caressa le visage de sa fille.

\- Kenta ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour cela. Alors faites-le pour moi mon amour.

Kenta contracta sa mâchoire tout en fixant Natsuki puis décida à se joindre à un groupe d'invités. Saeko Kruger secoua la tête face à l'inconscience de sa fille.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous le fassiez sortir de ses gonds mon enfant?

\- Natsuki n'est en rien responsable Saeko-sama.

\- Laisses Shizuru ... ça m'est parfaitement égale ce qu'il pense.

\- Pouvez-vous me laisser seule avec ma fille ?

Comprenant la demande, Shizuru amena ses enfants un peu plus loin en retrait de l'animation. Saeko reprit plus doucement.

\- Natsuki ... Votre père est en colère. Pourquoi ne pas vous plier à ses demandes concernant Shizuru, une seule fois dans votre vie?

\- Non mère ... J'ai passé l'âge d'essayer de lui plaire ou de faire des choix qu'il aurait fait. Je ne lui dois rien. Et si ma présence est requiert à ce genre d'événement, celle de Shizuru et de mes neveux aussi. Suis-je assez claire?

Saeko caressa le visage de sa fille avec une légère tristesse.

\- Votre père a peur pour vous. Et moi aussi.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Elle finira par vous détruire. Comme elle a détruit votre frère ...

\- J'en ai assez ... Je préfère m'en aller.

Saeko resserra son emprise sur le poignet de sa fille. Elle reprit plus tristement.

\- ça n'arrivera jamais Natsuki alors pourquoi ... Il faut que vous tournez la page mon enfant. Et bien que vous ne le voyez pas de cette manière ... Votre père s'inquiète pour votre bien. Et elle ne fait pas partie de votre bien.

\- Elle ne fait rien qui ...

\- Qu'en est-il de cet homme qu'elle fréquente?

Natsuki fut surprise par la question.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment ... Vous la surveillez?

\- Elle vit sur notre domaine. Alors lorsqu'elle amène un homme chez nous, nous cherchons évidemment à savoir ce qu'il en résulte.

\- Elle l'a déjà ramené ...

Saeko remarqua un voile de tristesse sur le visage de Natsuki qui cassa le contact visuel. Elle reprit plus doucement.

\- Voilà ce que nous ne voulons pas voir sur votre visage. Vous êtes notre dernier enfant. Et nous vous aimons quoi que vous pensez ou vos différents avec votre père ... N'oubliez jamais qu'il ne cherche qu'à vous protéger ... Même si c'est de vous-même.

Natsuki baissa inconsciemment la tête puis sentit sa mère faire un pas en arrière signalant que cette entrevue était terminée. Elle chercha son père puis se rapprocha de lui.

\- Père ... Pouvons-nous parler en privé?

Kenta hocha simplement la tête tout en s'excusant auprès de ses invités. En retrait, Shizuru fixa la retraite de Natsuki avec son père mais se fit prendre à partie par plusieurs femmes. Elle ferma un instant les yeux puis sourit tout en engageant la conversation.

* * *

Natsuki referma la porte derrière elle et s'appuya machinalement contre. Elle vit son père servir un scotch dans deux verres puis l'invita à s'asseoir. D'abord silencieux l'un envers l'autre, Kenta bu un peu de son scotch puis fixa le reste du contenu.

\- Je ne serais pas quelqu'un de respectable si je n'acceptais pas mes erreurs. Mais je l'ai fait dans votre intérêt. Que ce soit pour Kukaï ou pour vous.

Natsuki plongea elle-aussi son regard dans son verre et attendit patiemment que son père poursuive.

\- Il m'est difficile de le reconnaître mais oui j'ai fait une erreur il y a dix-sept ans. Et il ne passe pas une journée sans que je me dise que Kukaï serait probablement encore en vie si je n'avais pas été aussi ... Exigent avec lui.

Natsuki bu une gorgée tout en parlant d'une voix posée.

\- Personne n'est responsable du fait qu'il ait pris le volant après avoir bu plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter.

\- Il était malheureux.

Natsuki laissa un rire amère lui échapper et reprit plus durement.

\- Malheureux? C'est une blague?

Kenta fixa alors sa fille.

\- Il l'était. Et c'est à cause d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas la version que j'ai eu ou vu.

\- Et que vous a t-elle raconté?

Natsuki resserra son emprise sur son verre.

\- Kukaï s'est fait une joie de m'annoncer qu'il avait accepté de l'épouser. Il s'est également fait une joie de l'embrasser devant moi ou de m'expliquer le fait qu'il l'avait forcé lors de sa nuit de noces.

Kenta fronça les sourcils mais Natsuki la devança.

\- Il jouait peut-être le fils modèle et malheureux envers vous mais la vérité est qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à me prendre la seule chose que je voulais. Alors il est hors de question que je le pleure. La vérité est que Shizuru est mieux sans lui.

\- Vous ne devriez pas salir ...

\- Un homme qui a violé et frappé une femme? Croyez Père que si j'avais eu la force de le faire je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains.

Kenta resta sans mots face à la colère de sa cadette. Natsuki reprit plus fermement tout en se relevant.

\- Il la détruit alors ne le posez pas en victime. Shizuru est une femme exceptionnelle qui ne mérite pas qu'on la dénigre de cette manière. Je crois que cette discussion n'amènera à rien. Je vais prendre mon congé.

\- Elle n'est pas une femme pour vous. Son père n'aurait jamais accepté d'unir sa fille avec un futa et qu'en bien même elle ne vous a jamais vu comme un prétendant à son égard. Ses choix parlent pour elle. Kukaï n'est pas le seul que vous devez blâmer dans cette histoire. Même si la vérité vous semble difficile à accepter, cette femme ne sera jamais la vôtre et ne vous aimera probablement jamais. Il est temps pour vous de passer outre votre colère et de penser à votre avenir en tant que Kruger.

Natsuki s'arrêta nette dans sa marche.

\- Je le sais depuis bien longtemps qu'elle me voit comme un monstre et je ne peux pas la blâmer.

\- Alors pourquoi faire tout cela pour elle? Racheter mes parts dans l'entreprise et lui offrir ... Quelle inconscience ... Elle se sert de vous.

\- Elle ne sait rien de tous cela. Et c'est mieux ainsi.

\- Natsuki ... Vous courrez à votre propre perte. Qu'adviendra-t-il si je vous perds également dans cette folie ...

Natsuki ouvrit la porte puis la referma sans même un regard à son père. Elle fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta à proximité d'un renforcement. Elle s'appuya quelques instants sur le mur puis reprit son attitude froide et stoïque. Après quelques instants, Hikari sortit de la pénombre puis fixa machinalement la pièce fermée où se trouvait encore son grand-père. Elle finit par elle-aussi reprendre sa marche, non sans un certain malaise.

* * *

\- Bonne nuit ma tante.

Natsuki envoya une vague aux deux adolescents se dirigeant vers leur chambre. Elle vit Shizuru revenir de la salle de bain changée et se fixa elle-même encore dans son costume.

\- Je suis désolée que les choses se soient mal passées.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose.

Shizuru remarqua un certain détachement chez Natsuki. Celle-ci ne la regardait pas et n'avait pas ouvert la bouche durant tout le trajet. Elle se risqua à demander.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler ...

\- Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Je t'ai vu t'exiler avec ton père.

\- Nous avons encore eu un désaccord.

Shizuru essaya de poser une main sur l'épaule de Natsuki qui se recula face au toucher.

\- Tu devrais appeler ton ... Enfin ce Rei.

\- Mais ..

\- S'il te plaît ...

Shizuru respecta à contre cœur la demande et quitta Natsuki. Non sans un dernier regard. Seule Natsuki serra les dents mais en vain. Les larmes coulaient déjà librement sur son visage.

* * *

Kaï fixa sa sœur. Il avait l'habitude de ne pas lui demander des choses trop personnelles. Parce qu'il était un adolescent, un frère et surtout qu'il essayait de garder un genre. Mais aujourd'hui, il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa sœur Le fait qu'elle ne râle pas suite au fait qu'il mette la télé à fond alors qu'elle répétait ses gammes. Au fait qu'il avait finit les céréales sans lui en laisser et n'ayant eu aucune réaction. Et pire le fait qu'il se promène torse nu sans se prendre un t-shirt en pleine tête. Non quelque chose clochait. Kaï fixa sa sœur semblant en dehors du temps. Une de ses mains posée sur le piano alors que l'autre était toujours sur son fascicule. Il se risqua à demander.

\- Dis ... Y'a un truc qui te gêne?

Hikari sortit de sa transe et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre mais ... Non laisses tomber.

\- Ouai ok j'vois même pas pourquoi je demande au final ...

Kaï se réinstalla devant son match de basket mais entendit une voix derrière le canapé.

\- C'est peut-être moi mais je crois que y'a un truc qui ne va pas avec notre tante.

\- A propos de quoi?

Hikari fixa machinalement l'extérieur.

\- De qui serait plutôt mieux approprié.

\- Ah ça ? J'ai remarqué aussi.

\- Vraiment? Et tu penses qu'on devrait en parler à Maman.

\- Maman est déjà au courant.

Kaï se retourna pour faire face à sa sœur

\- Perso je ne l'aime pas non plus Rei mais v'là Maman semble être bien avec lui alors même si ça gêne notre tante qu'il vienne à ta représentation, ça changera rien qu'on le dise ou non à Maman. Elle a très bien vu que Natsuki-tata ne voulait pas le connaître. Donc ... Enfin tu devrais retourner à tes gammes avant de nous foutre la honte samedi soir.

Kaï se concentra de nouveau sur son match en mettant le téléviseur sur "mute". Hikari réfléchit un instant puis secoua la tête. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le moment pour en parler avec son frère.

* * *

\- Vous devez être Natsuki.

Natsuki contracta machinalement sa mâchoire tout en se rapprochant de la porte d'entrée. Elle fixa Shizuru sur le perron en compagnie de cet inconnu semblant connaître son identité. Shizuru posa sur le muret le bouquet de roses qu'elle avait dans les mains.

\- Natsuki je te présente Rei.

Natsuki soupira tout en hochant assez rudement la tête. Elle parla à Shizuru tout en passant devant Rei.

\- Je ne fais que passer.

Shizuru allait répondre mais fit face à la porte. Elle reporta son intention sur Rei qui essaya de rester amical.

\- Eh bien ... Je pense que je vais y aller.

\- Natsuki n'est pas très bavarde mais c'est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Oui je sais tout ce qu'elle fait pour toi Shizuru. Tu m'en parle assez régulièrement.

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils face au cynisme dans la voix de son compagnon. Celui-ci fixa machinalement sa montre puis embrassa Shizuru sur les lèvres.

\- Je viendrais te chercher pour 18h si ça te va.

\- Je pense que je vais m'y rendre avec mes enfants. On se retrouve là-bas?

\- Ils peuvent monter aussi il y a assez de place dans la voiture.

\- Natsuki vient aussi.

\- Ah donc tu préfère y aller avec elle qu'avec moi?

\- Rei je ...

Rei caressa le visage de Shizuru.

\- Aucun problème je t'aurais le reste de la soirée pour moi tout seul. Crois-moi que j'ai hâte de pouvoir passer la soirée seul avec toi.

Rei envoya une salutation puis rentra dans sa voiture. Shizuru fixa le départ de la voiture puis ramassa les roses et se décida à entrer. Elle vit ses deux enfants et au vue de leur position savait qu'ils avaient dû voir et entendre leur échange. Elle vit Natsuki assise à quelques centimètres de sa fille semblant concentrée sur son ordinateur. Hikari se leva machinalement tout en prétextant devoir revoir une partition alors que Kaï prétexta devoir prendre une douche. Shizuru se tata un instant puis s'assied à côté de Natsuki. Cherchant quoi dire elle se fit prendre de court.

\- Tu détestes les roses.

Natsuki ferma son ordinateur puis soupira plus durement.

\- Tu ne lui as même pas dis que tu détestais les roses.

\- Ce ne sont que des fleurs alors pourquoi réagis-tu comm..

\- Par Kami Shizuru!

Shizuru sursauta face à l'énervement de Natsuki qui envoya son ordinateur sur la table basse. Natsuki se releva essayant de se calmer. Elle pointa machinalement l'extérieur.

\- Tu laisses ce ... Tu le laisses faire ... Tu sais quoi? Fais ce que tu veux.

Natsuki attrapa sa veste tout en parlant en direction du couloir.

\- Hikari on se retrouve là-bas.

Shizuru se releva puis essaya de freiner Natsuki.

\- Mais pourquoi réagis-tu comme cela?

\- Parce qu'il ne te mérite pas! S'il ne prend pas la peine de savoir ce que tu aimes ... Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu ...

Natsuki s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit son neveu derrière sa mère. Elle secoua simplement la tête tout en sortant. Shizuru fixa le départ de Natsuki puis se concentra sur son fils.

\- Tu ne devais pas aller te doucher?

\- Pourquoi faut-il qu'il vienne?

\- Parce que Rei est important pour moi.

\- Plus que Natsuki-tata?

Shizuru fut surprise par la question de son fils qui secoua la tête.

\- Tu as essayé de te remettre avec plusieurs hommes après le décès de papa et ils sont tous partis. Et à chaque fois tu te disputes avec ma tante à cause de ses mecs. Et à chaque fois, on ne la revoit pas pendant des mois. Moi je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille encore parce que j'ai besoin de ses conseils. Hikari t'a toi mais moi je n'ai que Natsuki-tata comme référent alors pourquoi ... C'est juste pour le sexe c'est ça?

\- Kaï ça suffit!

Kaï fixa sa mère face à son énervement puis se contenta de rebrousser chemin. Shizuru essaya de restreindre la boule dans sa gorge tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. C'était trop. D'abord Natsuki puis son fils ... Elle sentit deux mains autours de son ventre et entendit un léger murmure.

\- Kaï n'a pas dit ça méchamment.

Shizuru se retourna puis caressa le visage de sa fille.

\- Je sais mais le fait qu'il pense ce genre de choses ...

\- C'est un garçon alors évidemment qu'il pense à ça.

Shizuru rigola légèrement face à l'air résolu de sa fille qui reprit d'un air absent.

\- Et peut-être que Natsuki-tata le pense aussi. C'est pour cela qu'elle était aussi ...

\- En colère oui.

\- Elle n'était pas en colère. Juste triste. Je l'ai déjà vu avoir ce genre de réaction et c'est à chaque fois pour toi ou nous maman. Elle était juste triste. J'espère juste qu'elle viendra ce soir.

\- Elle viendra parce que vous êtes les deux personnes les plus importantes pour elle. Je vais allez me préparer.

Seule Hikari secoua la tête.

\- Maman ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle est la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

* * *

Hikari soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit Natsuki en discussion avec sa professeur de piano. Elle se rapprocha et tira sur la veste de sa tante qui s'arrêta dans son discours.

\- Tu es venue?

Natsuki caressa doucement le visage d'Hikari tout en inclinant la tête.

\- Je ne romps jamais une promesse.

\- Je sais mais ...

Hikari porta machinalement le regard sur sa mère qui s'installa à quelques mètres. Comprenant, Natsuki s'excusa auprès de la professeur et laissa Hikari avec elle. Elle décida de s'installer à côté de son neveu qui se rapprocha d'elle pour lui parler.

\- Dis ... Je ... Enfin c'est cool que tu sois venue.

Natsuki hocha simplement la tête et fixa la scène. En vision périphérique, elle vit Shizuru la regarder et entendit les quelques brides de conversations qu'elle échangeait avec Rei. Elle se contenta de soupirer et sentit une main sur la sienne. Kaï reprit dans un murmure.

\- Tu sais moi je l'ignore et ça marche.

Natsuki laissa apparaître une légère esquisse de sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son neveu qui grommela face à cela.

\- Hey! J'ai mis du temps à les coiffer.

* * *

\- Alors c'était comment?

Shizuru sourit tout en enlaçant légèrement sa fille.

\- Je suis fière de toi. Tu étais parfaite. J'aime tellement cette mélodie ...

Hikari fixa son frère qui essaya de retenir un bâillement mais se fit prendre à partie par Rei.

\- Je suis étonné d'avoir apprécier alors merci pour cette démonstration.

Hikari ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cette remarque et préféra chercher après sa tante. Elle fut surprise de la trouver en compagnie de sa professeur de piano. Elle vit sa tante tapoter sur le clavier et se décida à la rejoindre.

\- Hikari ne m'a pas signalé qu'elle avait un référent à domicile.

\- Ah ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai jamais joué devant eux.

\- Peut-être devriez vous vous y remettre?

\- Ma tante?

Natsuki s'arrêta dans la discussion et se concentra sur sa nièce.

\- J'ai préféré le deuxième morceau, il était fluide et très bien maîtrisé.

\- J'étais un peu stressée.

\- Nous reprendrons dès lundi sur les fausses notes Hikari. J'ai été contente de faire enfin votre connaissance Madame Kruger.

\- Appelez - moi Natsuki.

\- Dans ce cas appelez-moi Julia.

\- Vous avez des origines russes?

\- Allemande.

\- Oh et bien voilà quelques informations intéressantes. Mon grand-père était allemand.

\- Hum Hum ...

Natsuki se retourna et vit Shizuru qui semblait perplexe.

\- Il est peut-être temps de les ramener.

Natsuki se contenta de hocher la tête mais fit face à une carte de visite lorsqu'elle remercia Julia.

\- Si l'envie vous prends de reprendre vos gammes. Je donne des cours particuliers.

* * *

\- C'était chaud avec la prof ma tante.

\- Nous ne faisions que discuter.

Natsuki porta un léger intérêt au désaccord se lisant sur le visage de Shizuru mais décida de ne pas en tenir compte. Elle reporta son regard sur ses neveux.

\- Allons rentrons. Votre mère a son dîner.

Avant même que Shizuru ne puisse émettre un propos, elle fit face à la désertion de sa famille.

* * *

Shizuru referma la porte de son domicile doucement et entendit une conversation lointaine ainsi que la mélodie du piano. Elle décida de se rapprocher doucement et remarqua son fils assoupi sur le divan. Elle laissa quelques mètres entre l'instrument restant dans la pénombre. La conversation se poursuivit.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer.

\- En fait je n'ai pas joué depuis un moment.

\- Allez s'il te plaît ma tante.

\- Je ne connais qu'un seul morceau.

\- Ah bon? Ton professeur ne t'a pas enseigné autre chose.

\- J'ai appris seule pour ... Pour une femme.

\- C'est pour la fille que tu aimait au lycée?

Voyant l'intérêt de sa nièce Natsuki fixa le piano puis posa ses deux mains sur les touches.

\- Quand j'avais ton âge ... Il y avait cette fille. Elle adorait le piano mais n'a jamais réussi à en jouer correctement. Mais ce qu'elle aimait avant tout c'était l'entendre. J'étais incapable de lui avouer mes sentiments alors j'ai ...

Natsuki commença à jouer sous le regard de sa nièce. La mélodie était douce mais on pouvait ressentir la détresse ainsi que la douleur dans chaque note. Natsuki joua pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle semblait perdue dans ses propres pensées. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Hikari murmura doucement.

\- C'est vraiment très beau, je ne connaissais pas.

\- Je l'ai écrit.

Voyant la surprise de sa nièce Natsuki reprit tout en caressant les touches.

\- Je voulais qu'elle comprenne à travers cette mélodie. Mes sentiments, mes craintes, mon amour pour elle.

\- Elle les a compris?

Natsuki se releva tout en secouant la tête tristement.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu le cran de lui avouer. Et après cela ... J'ai laissé cette idée farfelue derrière moi. Mais tu as un don Hikari alors continues tes gammes.

Hikari allait en demandait plus mais entendit un léger bruit dans le couloir.

\- Kaï?

Shizuru se maudit intérieurement mais se décida à rentrer dans la pièce.

\- Maman?

Natsuki fronça les sourcils mais se décida à prendre son congé.

\- Bonne nuit Hikari. Shizuru ... J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée.

* * *

\- Mais c'est important Kaï.

Kaï replaça la couverture sur lui et mit son oreiller sur sa tête. Il n'avait pas tout compris. Hikari avait déboulé dans sa chambre à 8h du matin. Et depuis plus d'une demi-heure, elle était là à lui émettre des propos plus ou moins sensées.

\- Et puis je vois pas pourquoi ça te gêne.

\- Mais c'est personnel ça!

Hikari leva les yeux au ciel.

\- T'as juste à lui demander comment on se sert d'un préserva...

\- Stop!

\- Tu n'as jamais eu de copines et puis ça nous permettrait de savoir si ce qu'on pense est vrai.

\- Ce que tu penses.

Hikari retira violemment la couverture et l'oreiller.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé alors s'il te plaît.

Kaï se décida à s'asseoir sur son lit puis se frotta le visage.

\- Tu t'es pas dit qu'elle ne voulait peut-être plus penser à tout ça. Et puis c'est ridicule. Maman et ma tante sont toujours ensemble. Maman l'aurait remarqué.

\- Parles-lui et tu verras que je suis dans le vrai.

\- Juste pour une stupide histoire de piano.

Kaï reçut son oreiller en pleine tête pour simple réponse. Il reprit tout en se levant.

\- Ok tu ne vas pas me lâcher de toute manière mais si ça merde tu te rends compte qu'elle va encore partir et je pense que cette fois ci elle restera en Europe ou aux États-Unis.

\- Et pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas?

\- Tout simplement parce que Maman ne l'aime pas.

\- Et qu'est-ce-que tu en sais?

\- Mais parce que! Ah t'es chiante sérieux.

Hikari reprit tout doucement.

\- Je veux qu'elles soient toutes les deux heureuses c'est tout. Maman était malheureuse avec Papa et Ma tante est vraiment seule alors même si c'est dans ma tête comme tu dis, il faut qu'elle avance. Et si Maman préfère des hommes comme Rei soit on acceptera mais tu crois pas qu'elles ont le droit d'avancer toutes les deux?

Kaï enfila un t-shirt et fixa sa sœur.

\- Je pense pas que ça les aidera à avancer mais d'accord je vais essayer de parler avec Natsuki-tata.

Hikari sauta dans les bras de son frère qui enchaîna rapidement.

\- Mais je vais choisir moi-même le sujet.

* * *

\- Ma tante?

Natsuki leva les yeux de son ordinateur portable et fixa son neveu dans l'embrasure de la porte. Voyant sa mine, elle souffla légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu as encore fait?

\- Rien je ... Nan désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

Natsuki ferma son ordinateur tout en se relevant et se dirigea vers le coin détente de son bureau.

\- Eh bien disons que j'ai besoin d'une pause et que si mon neveu le souhaite, il peut l'utiliser pour ... Pour confesser je ne sais quelle bêtise devant rester loin des oreilles de sa mère.

Kaï prit cela pour une invitation à se poser lui-même sur le canapé auprès de sa tante.

\- Je n'ai rien fait mais ... On pourra garder ça entre nous?

Natsuki fredonna une réponse tout en se relevant. Elle versa dans deux verres du thé glacé et se réinstalla.

\- Alors dis-moi.

Kaï se souvient alors de la proposition de discussion de sa sœur et eut du mal à restreindre une rougeur. Natsuki observa son neveu et rigola légèrement.

\- Oh je vois ... C'est à propos de cette Kyo?

Voyant une perche, Kaï hocha la tête.

\- Elle me plaît vraiment mais ... Je pense qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Tu ferais quoi toi à ma place? Attendre, lui dire, l'aimer en secret ...

Kaï observe un changement dans la posture de Natsuki. Il comprit qu'il avait toucher un nerf et se risqua à continuer.

\- Tu sais la dernière fois tu m'as dit qu'on se ressemblait alors ... Tu as fait quoi quand tu avais mon âge avec cette fille?

Natsuki avala difficilement tout en reposant son verre.

\- Tu sais c'est encore douloureux aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis désolé je ...

Natsuki leva une main en l'air comme pour clore l'excuse de Kaï ainsi que sa retraite. Elle le fixa un instant puis murmura difficilement.

\- Cela ne quittes pas cette pièce d'accord?

Kaï acquiesça et attendit patiemment que Natsuki reprenne ses esprits. Celle-ci ferma un instant les yeux et fixa un point imaginaire.

\- Du plus loin que je me souvienne, les gens ne me respectaient pas pour moi mais à cause de mon nom. Alors les murmures sur ma condition se faisaient souvent loin de mes oreilles mais je les percevais à leur posture, leur regard. Et lorsque je suis rentrée à Fuuka académie au collège ça ne s'est pas arrêté. J'avais douze ans quand je l'ai rencontré. Au début, je pensais qu'elle me parlait à cause de mon nom mais petit à petit, nos discussions me firent changer d'avis. Nous parlions de tout sauf de ça. Et j'ai commencé à l'apprécier. Peut-être un peu trop. Quand j'ai eu seize ans je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimais plus qu'une amie. Mais elle, elle me voyait comme Natsuki. Et rien d'autre. Alors j'ai continué à être juste Natsuki. Jusqu'à ma dix-huitième année.

Kaï observa sa tante, il percevait de la tristesse et de la douleur. Il se risqua alors à demander.

\- Elle t'a rejeté?

Natsuki rigola amèrement.

\- Un rejet aurait été moins dur à encaisser. Elle a ...

Natsuki se frotta machinalement le front tout en se relevant. Croyant la discussion close, Kaï se releva mais Natsuki poursuivit tout en fixant à travers la fenêtre.

\- J'avais tout planifié tu sais. Ce bal qu'il y a tous les ans pour les diplômés, c'est une coutume qui existait déjà à mon âge. Alors j'avais prévu de danser avec elle la dernière danse. Et de lui dire. Lui dire à quel point je l'aime. A quel point je désire qu'elle soit ma femme. Qu'elle porte mes enfants. Que je ferais tout pour la voir sourire tous les jours et toutes les nuits. Et si après cela, elle m'aurait dit non, nous aurions eu l'excuse de ne pas avoir choisi la même université pour prendre nos distances. Mais ... Je n'avais pas planifié cela.

\- Elle n'est pas venue?

Natsuki posa machinalement une main sur la vitre.

\- Si elle est venue. Elle avait cette magnifique robe noire qui semblait être taillée pour elle. Elle avait l'habitude de lasser ses cheveux en queue de cheval mais là elle les avait laissé onduler et c'était magnifique. J'étais un peu comme toi à l'époque. Je ne me souciais pas de ce que je portais au grand damne de mon père. Mais ce jour-là, j'avais mis un costume et avais tout fait pour être le plus présentable qu'il soit. Et j'ai eu ma danse. Lors de la dernière, elle est venue et m'a demandé de danser avec elle. Tout en dansant, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une grand annonce à me faire. Qu'elle voulait que je sois la première à le savoir. Alors je lui ai dit que je devais lui dire également quelque chose mais je l'ai laissé parler par courtoisie.

Kaï vit sa tante resserrer le poing tout en posant son front contre la vitre. L'impuissance. Une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle.

\- Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle allait se marier après la fin des cours. Qu'elle avait accepté l'omiaï que son père lui avait trouvé car la famille de cet homme avait une bonne réputation.

Kaï observe quelques larmes se former dans les yeux de sa tante et se releva tout en laissant une distance de sécurité. Natsuki reprit avec une voix brisée.

\- Alors comment après cela pouvais-je lui dire? Je l'ai juste félicité. Et prétexté devoir rentrer. Je me souviens encore de cette nuit-là. J'avais pris d'assaut la pièce de mes parents et avait explosé. J'avais demandé à mon père pourquoi il n'avait pas tout simplement jugé bon de demander au père de cette fille qu'elle devienne mienne. Nous nous sommes après querellés pendant plusieurs heures et j'ai dit à mon père que je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. Et je suis partie. Je suis partie pendant plus de quatre ans. Ne voyant que les membres de ma famille pendant des réunions officielles.

\- Qu'est devenue la fille?

Natsuki refit face à son neveu et chassa une larme solitaire.

\- Elle s'est mariée et a eu des enfants.

Kaï sentit une légère caresse sur son visage.

\- Ne fais pas la même bêtise que moi. Dis-lui. Même si c'est un refus. Dis-lui. Parce que sinon tu vivras toujours avec ces questions dans la tête. Et si j'avais parlé en premier? Si je lui avais dit malgré tout? Qu'aurait-elle fait? Qu'aurait-elle dit? Et crois-moi que ce n'est pas une solution.

\- Tu l'aimes encore?

Natsuki hocha la tête tout en murmurant.

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré une autre femme comme elle. Et je l'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort. Si tu as la chance un jour de rencontrer cette personne qui te rend si spéciale, fais tout pour qu'elle te vois pour toi parce que tu ne rencontres qu'une seule personne de ce genre dans ta vie. C'est peut-être Kyo ou une dont tu ignores totalement l'existence.

Kaï se rapprocha de sa tante et l'enlaça quelques instants.

\- Je suis désolé.

Natsuki ébouriffa les cheveux de son neveu et se réinstalla derrière son bureau. Signe que la conversation était belle et bien terminée.

* * *

\- Tu es sûr de ça?

Kaï leva les yeux en l'air face à la question de sa sœur.

\- Franchement je ne suis pas fier. Tu l'aurais vu ... Je n'aurais pas dû accepter de jouer à ce jeu stupide.

Kaï observa sa sœur qui semblait chercher après quelques choses dans les affaires de sa mère.

\- Tu sais que Maman ne veut pas que nous venions ici.

\- Tais-toi et fais le guet. Et pour ton information ce n'est pas un jeu.

Kaï haussa les épaules et se repositionna à la porte. Jusqu'à l'entente d'un "ah voilà" de sa sœur. Celle-ci tenait un album de photos dans les mains et pointa une photo en particulier.

\- C'est la dernière année de Maman au Lycée. Et là regardes.

Kaï observa une photo de la promotion de cette année là. Il y distingua rapidement sa tante et sa mère. Hikari reprit tout en refermant l'album.

\- Tu vois Maman portait une robe noire.

\- Elle n'était pas la seule.

\- Mais elle était la seule à avoir les cheveux lâches et ondulés.

\- Et qu'est-ce-que ça change hein? Tu te rends comptes que notre tante a vu son frère épouser la femme qu'elle aimait et que celle-ci à accepter sans prendre en considération que notre tante l'aimait. Et pire que nos grands-parents ont cautionné tout ça. C'est vraiment dégueulasse.

Hikari rangea l'album à sa place et sortit de la pièce, bientôt imitée par son frère.

\- Tu penses que Maman ne savait vraiment rien sur ses sentiments?

\- J'en sais rien mais je trouve quand-même tout ça dégueulasse pour notre tante. Regardes ce qu'elle fait pour nous ou pour Maman. C'est vraiment injuste.

Hikari resta silencieuse face à cela malgré qu'elle partageait le même ressenti que son frère.

* * *

Shizuru fixa sa progéniture. Si l'un essayait de ne pas exploser pour elle ne sait quelle raison, l'autre semblait en pleine réflexion. Elle se concentra alors sur Natsuki. Celle-ci semblait absente. Elle connaissait assez Natsuki pour voir quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Et c'était le cas.

\- Natsuki ?

\- Hum?

Shizuru attendit que celle-ci sorte de sa bulle et après plusieurs secondes c'est ce qu'elle fit. Natsuki fixa alors Shizuru qui reprit plus doucement.

\- Il y a un problème?

Natsuki secoua la tête pour simple réponse. L'entente de la sonnerie de téléphone de Shizuru rompit le silence. Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils face à l'appelant.

\- C'est mon père. Père ?

Natsuki fut surprise de voir Shizuru lui tendre le portable.

\- Il souhaite te parler.

Natsuki prit le téléphone et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

\- Monsieur Viola?

\- Nous aimerions vous inviter vous et votre famille à notre réunion cette fin de semaine.

\- Je doute que mes parents accèdent à votre requête.

\- Alors permettez-moi de vous demander de représenter votre famille. Nous avons à parler vous et moi.

Natsuki allait en demander plus mais se fit accueillir par une tonalité. Elle rendit le téléphone à Shizuru qui la questionna du regard.

\- Ton père m'a invité pour samedi.

Un léger râle sortit de la bouche de Kaï.

\- ça va être aussi chiant que l'année dernière ! Je ne veux pas y aller.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Ara je crains que nous n'ayons guère le choix. Souhaitez-vous voir votre grand-père en colère et user de force pour vous y amener? Personnellement je ne le souhaite pas.

Kaï soupira et fixa sa sœur plus concentrée sur Natsuki.

\- Pourquoi veut-il que tu viennes?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Shizuru remarqua un léger tic nerveux chez Natsuki qui ne la rassura guère. Natsuki savait parfaitement pourquoi son père souhaitait la voir.

* * *

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire pourquoi il souhaite te voir?

Natsuki fronça les sourcils tout en poursuivant sa conduite.

\- Puisque je te dis que je ne sais pas.

\- Je sais que tu me caches des choses ...

\- Oh je t'en prie ...

\- Et pas uniquement concernant mon père. Ton père par exemple.

Natsuki fixa machinalement dans le rétroviseur intérieur et vit ses deux neveux semblant ne pas perdre une miette de la discussion.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Shizuru fixa à son tours Natsuki qui s'était de nouveau concentrée sur la route. Elle soupira doucement tout en reposant sa tête sur la vitre passager.

\- Tu as toujours été comme ça.

\- Comme quoi?

\- Me laisser parler, pleurer, être en colère ou je ne sais quoi et toi tu es ... Tu es Natsuki.

\- ça ne t'as jamais dérangé jusqu'à présent Shizuru ...

Hikari saisit la perche tout en posant sa main sur le siège avant passager.

\- Vous nous racontez un truc? ça permettra que le voyage soit moins long.

\- Voilà pourquoi je voulais y aller en train.

Natsuki haussa simplement les épaules face à la remarque de Shizuru. Hikari insista sur quoi Natsuki secoua la tête.

\- Et par truc tu entends quoi?

\- Je sais pas une anecdote, un souvenir je sais pas moi.

\- Comme si ça allait nous inter...

Hikari tapa dans le pied de son frère qui rajusta sa position tout en remettant son casque sur ses oreilles.

\- Il y a un souvenir dont je me souviens. Et qui m'est vraiment cher.

\- Lequel?

\- Le retour de Natsuki au Japon.

Natsuki regarda Shizuru quelques instants puis attendit la suite. Shizuru reprit tout en souriant légèrement.

\- Lorsque vous aviez quatre ans. Il va s'en dire que j'étais fatiguée par la gestion d'une maison et de deux enfants en bas âge. Votre père venait de nous quitter et je devais faire face à énormément de pressions et de demandes. Alors que je m'apprêtais à congédier la personne qui venait me déranger à 4h du matin, j'ai été surprise de voir Natsuki. Nous ne nous étions pas vues depuis plusieurs années et au lieu de la recevoir tel qu'il se devait je l'ai ...

\- Elle a claqué la porte d'une telle violence que mon nez s'en souvient encore.

\- J'étais en colère contre toi. Tu n'étais pas venue au mariage ni à leurs naissances alors bien que ce fut un soulagement de te voir, j'étais en colère. Mais cette colère s'est vite dissipée. Votre tante après cela a pris les choses en mains. Elle m'a aidé avec la gestion des tâches externes mais aussi à prendre soin de vous. Je ne sais pas où j'en serais sans elle. Je lui dois une reconnaissance éternelle.

Shizuru sentit une légère caresse sur son visage. Natsuki reposa sa main sur le volant tout en murmurant doucement.

\- Tu ne me dois rien Shizuru. Tu es heureuse et ils vont bien. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Et je referais exactement les mêmes choix ... Enfin à compter de cette date en tout cas.

Shizuru fixa un instant Natsuki tout en restant sceptique par la réponse. Hikari distingua une émotion beaucoup plus profonde dans le regard de sa mère. Shizuru s'emmura dans le silence non sans réflexion interne. Hikari se demanda alors si sa mère avait compris l'importance des sentiments de Natsuki à son égard?

* * *

\- Ah je ne croyais pas mon oncle mais si ... Natsuki-kun est bien parmi nous.

Natsuki ne comprit pas tout. Elle sentit un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres et toussota pour indiquer son malaise. Elle fixa la personne devant elle et eut du mal à trouver une phrase correcte.

\- Ahn ? ... ça doit bien faire ...

\- Dix-sept ans depuis que tu m'as envoyé sur les roses à peine rhabiller.

\- Ahn pas devant mes enfants!

Ahn fixa Shizuru puis passa rapidement devant elle.

\- Oh je t'en prie Shizuru, ils sont grands maintenant. Je suis sûre qu'ils ne font pas que se changer dans le vestiaire. Tu devrais d'ailleurs faire l'éducation de ton neveu à ce sujet Natsuki. Kami sait à quel point tu pourrais le renseigner sur ce sujet.

\- Ahn!

Kaï fut surprise de la rougeur vive sur le visage de sa tante. Il vit Ahn se rapprocher de celle-ci tout en posant ses mains sur son torse.

\- Es-tu nostalgique de ce bon vieux temps? A quoi peux-tu bien penser pour avoir changer de couleurs aussi rapidement? Bien qu'il n'y ai pas ton vestiaire 17 ici, il y a de quoi te laisser un bon souvenir et faire revivre nos vieux souvenirs si tu le souhaites.

\- Vous étiez ensemble au lycée?

Ahn se concentra sur sa petite-nièce et posa un doigt accusateur sur l'avant-bras de Natsuki.

\- Cette idiote a refusé de m'épouser parce qu'elle aimait une autre femme. Mais oui Natsuki m'a fait passé une excellente dernière année de lycée. Si tu veux en savoir plus ...

\- Hikari n'a pas à entendre tout cela. Surtout que te connaissant tu vas tout tourner en obscénité Ahn.

\- Ah ma chère cousine est si prude et chaste.

Ahn se détourna de sa cible et se dirigea vers Shizuru semblant écœurée par sa réponse.

\- Mais saches de toi à moi que Natsuki adorait tous les moments que l'on passait ensemble. Alors obscène dis-tu? Si tu savais ce que ton chevalier servant aime une fois l'intimité en jeu ...

\- Ahn ça suffit!

Shizuru sursauta face à l'énervement de Natsuki. Ahn leva les mains en l'air tout en rigolant légèrement.

\- Je dois dire que je ne voulais pas venir mais je pense que ce weekend sera bien intéressant. Si je peux mettre dans l'embarras un Kruger et de pair taquiner ma chère cousine ... Mon oncle est en avance sur mon anniversaire.

Natsuki vit cela comme une perche pour s'esquiver de cette conversation.

\- En parlant de lui où est-il?

Ahn se contenta de pointer la demeure tout en se dirigeant vers les jardins.

\- Une fois que mon oncle t'aura reçu, viens me voir Natsuki. Nous devons parler.

Natsuki fut surprise par le changement soudain de ton. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête tout en se dirigeant vers la demeure.

* * *

\- Que me vaut cette invitation Viola-sama?

\- Tenji est suffisant Natsuki-kun.

Un homme d'âge mûr présenta un siège à Natsuki puis s'installa lui-même dans un siège en face de son invité.

\- Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi je vous ai convié.

Natsuki tenta de nier mais se fit couper dans sa tentative.

\- Votre père et moi ... Avant cet accident et incident, nous étions proches. Nous nous connaissons depuis plus de quarante ans alors je le considère comme un ami. Bien que ce terme est un peu décalé avec la situation d'aujourd'hui. Pour autant, lorsque j'ai appris de la part de l'un de mes avocats qu'il avait désigné ma chère fille comme héritière de la moitié de son empire, je pensais qu'il voulait en quelque sorte faire un pas vers moi. Alors je l'ai appelé. Et la suite, vous la connaissez mieux que moi Kruger-han.

Natsuki essaya de rester froide mais le regard de son homologue la mit mal à l'aise. Elle se contenta de soupirer tout en détournant le regard.

\- Ce que j'ai fait est juste.

\- Mais qu'avez-vous fait exactement? La colère de votre père m'a empêché de comprendre correctement vos actions.

Natsuki s'avança légèrement sur son siège pour couvrir la distance avec son hôte.

\- Shizuru ne doit jamais l'apprendre.

Tenji hocha simplement la tête pour toute promesse.

\- Après la mort de Kukaï, mon père a changé son testament. Il a renié Shizuru ainsi que Kaï et Hikari de celui-ci me laissant la pleine main sur l'entreprise une fois qu'il serait mort. Enfin c'est la version officielle. Officieusement, mon père m'avait mise en compétition avec Kukaï. Il lui offrait le pôle oriental de la société et je recevais le pôle occidental.

\- Une punition.

Natsuki rigola légèrement face au murmure.

\- Peut-être mais mon père ne se doutait pas que je réussirais à remonter nos actions et notre main mise sur le marché en Occident. Face à cela, il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de me céder la moitié de ses parts de la société. Que j'ai par la suite racheté avec mes propres investissements et financements. Et c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai appris pour son testament. Alors nous avons fait un marché.

Voyant que son hôte semblait ne pas vouloir la couper, Natsuki reprit plus fermement.

\- Je lui ai dis que j'acceptais de m'écraser dans cette société s'il me laissait lui racheter les parts de Kukaï. Faire croire au monde entier qu'il est le seul décisionnaire m'importe peu, mais pas à lui. C'est de son nom que nous parlions après tout.

\- Il a donc accepté.

Natsuki rigola légèrement tout en se repositionnant dans son siège.

\- Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que j'offre ses parts à votre fille. Mais pas seulement. Mes parts également à ma mort. Et comme il est le PDG officiel ...

\- C'est comme si tout était de son ressort.

Natsuki fut surprise de voir le visage neutre de son hôte se tordre légèrement.

\- Je vous ai mal jugé. Et je ne serais pas un homme si je ne reconnaîtrais pas mes erreurs. Voilà pourquoi je voulais également vous voir Natsuki. Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses.

Natsuki fut surprise par la tirade du père de Shizuru qui reprit plus sombrement.

\- J'ai fait une erreur il y a dix-sept ans. Voyez-vous votre père ne m'avait pas présenté Kukaï pour Shizuru. C'était vous.

L'impact sur la foudre aurait eu le même effet sur Natsuki.

\- Je vous demande pardon?

Tenji reprit tout en laissant apparaître une légère tristesse.

\- Votre père et moi n'étions pas d'accord. Nous savions que vous passiez le plus clair de votre temps avec ma fille mais je ne pouvais pas accepter de faire de vous son omiaï. Je voulais plus pour ma fille. Votre condition me laissait une interrogation sur de possibles héritiers et ... Je ne voulais pas que l'on me pointe du doigt pour avoir choisi une personne ... Différente pour ma fille. Alors j'ai proposé à votre père de lier ma fille avec son aîné. Mais aujourd'hui ... Je suis profondément désolé. Je ne vous ai pas jugé correctement et j'espère que vous arriverez un jour à me pardonner.

* * *

Shizuru fixait la porte de l'office de son père depuis bientôt dix minutes. Elle soupira puis entra dans la pièce précédent celle-ci. Bien décidée à savoir le fin mot de cette histoire, elle essaya d'entendre les brides de conversation en écoutant à travers la porte passante des deux pièces.

\- ... Mais aujourd'hui ... Je suis profondément désolé. Je ne vous ai pas jugé correctement et j'espère que vous arriverez un jour à me pardonner.

Elle reconnut facilement la voix de son père et fut surprise d'entendre des excuses de sa part. Surtout à l'égard de Natsuki. Lui qui ne l'avait jamais considéré comme une personne à part entière.

\- Mon père ... Il voulait que ce soit moi?

\- Nous avons décidé de ne pas vous mettre au courant. Parce que nous ne savions pas ...

\- Vous savez pertinemment que c'était une erreur !

Shizuru fut surprise par la colère dans la voix de Natsuki. Elle se tata à ouvrir la porte mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit le reste de la conversation.

\- C'était tout ce que je voulais. Tout ce qui m'importait. Vous n'aviez pas le droit.

Shizuru entendit la porte de l'office s'ouvrir. Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle vit Natsuki se rapprochait rapidement de sa position.

\- Natsuki attendez!

Natsuki s'arrêta à hauteur de Shizuru, une porte les séparant. Tenji posa une main sur l'épaule de Natsuki tout en murmurant paternellement.

\- Si un jour vous avez la force d'aller jusqu'au bout, vous aurez mon approbation. Je vous laisserais me montrer que je m'étais bel et bien trompé sur votre compte.

\- Vous comme moi savons parfaitement que ça n'arrivera jamais.

\- Gardez quand-même cela à l'esprit. Allons rejoindre notre famille.

Shizuru attendit plusieurs minutes avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle resta incertaine parce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle se demandait alors si elle devait en parler à Natsuki. Une voix intérieure lui recommanda pour autant de se taire et de poursuivre son avancée vers le jardin.

* * *

Shizuru chercha du regard Natsuki et faute de la trouver se décida à demander à sa mère en pleine conversation avec sa petite-fille.

\- Mère avez-vous vu Natsuki?

\- Je regrette non. Votre père devait nous rejoindre mais une affaire importante le contraint à rester dans son bureau. Peut-être est-elle avec lui.

Shizuru parcouru rapidement les alentours et allait capituler lorsqu'elle vit un peu en retrait Ahn. Elle se remémora alors les propos de sa cousine et se décida à la suivre.

* * *

\- Tu sais que je connais tous les recoins de ce domaine alors si tu souhaite te cacher tu devrais penser à aller ailleurs.

Natsuki ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Ahn.

Natsuki sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna tout en soupirant. Ahn caressa doucement son visage tout en parlant.

\- Qu'a bien pu dire mon oncle pour que tu sois aussi ... Vide?

\- ça ne te regarde pas.

\- C'est à propos de Shizuru n'est-ce-pas?

Natsuki passa une main nerveuse sur son front.

\- Je suis tellement fatiguée de tout ça. Tous les jours depuis mon retour, il y a quelque chose qui me revient en pleine tête.

\- Alors il est peut-être temps de laisser le passé derrière toi. Tu as le droit à une famille Natsuki. Ou à un moment de plaisir dans un premier temps de quelque manière qu'il soit. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas été en compagnie d'une femme pour te détendre?

Natsuki décida de changer de sujet.

\- De quoi voulais-tu parler?

\- Je vais me marier.

Ahn rigola légèrement face à la surprise sur le visage de son homologue.

\- Je n'ai jamais laissé mon père me dicter ma conduite alors lors de mes voyages, j'ai rencontré un homme. Il m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai accepté. Enfin je lui ai dis que je devais avant mettre mon passé derrière moi.

Natsuki fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle sentit une paire de lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Quoi que tu penses de moi, je t'aimais Natsuki. Je sais que je ne te le disais pas ou que nous étions plus du genre à faire l'amour que parler, mais tu m'as tellement donné durant nos moments ensembles. Et c'est grâce à toi si je suis libre de mes choix. Tu n'as jamais voulu me voir depuis notre rupture et ... Je dois avouer que je ne savais pas comment te faire face. Mais aujourd'hui ... Nous aurions pu avoir de beaux enfants, une belle vie. Alors j'ai besoin de te demander si tu regrettes tes choix à mon égard.

Natsuki porta un visage triste tout en caressant le visage d'Ahn.

\- Nous aurions pu effectivement avoir tout ça. Mais tu aurais été malheureuse et moi aussi. Parce que tu sais qu'à travers toi ... Je ne suis égoïstement servie de toi pour la rendre jalouse. Je suis désolée mais pour moi ce n'était pas de l'amour. Juste une amitié améliorée.

\- Tu l'aimes encore n'est-ce-pas?

Natsuki hocha la tête ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Ahn secoua la tête tout en commençant à se retirer.

\- Tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu ne t'ai jamais dis que durant toutes ses années, elle connaissait tes sentiments et s'en servait pour faire de toi sa marionnette? Parce que même un aveugle verrait à quel point tu l'aimes.

\- Ne la dénigres pas en ma présence.

\- Shizuru est bien des choses mais elle est loin d'être stupide. Alors prends au moins le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Je t'enverrais un faire part, j'espère te voir accompagnée à la réception.

Natsuki resserra son poing et finit par l'écraser dans un arbre à proximité. Elle essaya de retrouver une respiration posée tout en prenant de grandes bouchées d'oxygènes. Après plusieurs minutes, elle se décida à poursuivre sa marche.

* * *

Shizuru ne voulait pas faire cela mais elle se décida à rester en retrait derrière un arbre. Elle vit Ahn embrasser Natsuki et haussa les yeux au ciel. Ahn resterait la même séductrice jusqu'à sa mort. Elle s'attendait à tout. Notamment à voir les deux anciennes amantes avoir des retrouvailles "osées". Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cette discussion. Elle rejoint sa famille qui s'était installée à une table extérieure et semblait prendre plaisir dans leur discussion. Elle s'assit en mode automatique sur sa chaise et resta emmurée dans le silence. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur la sienne.

\- Tout va bien Shizuru? Vous paraissez pâle.

Shizuru feint un léger sourire.

\- Je vais bien Mère.

\- Avez-vous trouvé Natsuki?

\- Non.

\- Vous avez manqué le départ de votre cousine. Elle m'a demandé de vous saluer vous et Natsuki.

A la notion d'Ahn, Shizuru tilta légèrement mais se décida à garder son commentaire pour elle. Hikari s'interrogea alors sur le comportement de sa mère et prit à partie son frère.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller voir où est notre tante? Maman semble inquiète.

Kaï fixa à son tours sa mère puis se releva sans un mot.

* * *

\- Ma tante?

Natsuki avait trouvé refuge sur un banc, face au lac. Elle sentit son neveu prendre place à ses côtés.

\- Maman te cherche.

\- Et que veut-elle?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Alors ce n'est pas important. Elle devrait profiter de sa famille.

Kaï voyait à l'humeur de sa tante que celle-ci n'était pas enclin à une discussion. Il se risqua à demander.

\- Tu es en colère contre Maman?

Natsuki resta plusieurs minutes à fixer le lac puis émit doucement.

\- J'ai fait une erreur en venant ici.

\- Grand-père voulait te voir.

\- Non pas ici. Ici au Japon. Venir pour des visites, pour vous voir, c'est autre chose que de venir ici pour y rester.

\- Tu vas repartir alors?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Kaï essaya de masquer sa colère mais articula difficilement.

\- C'est la faute de Maman tout ça!

Natsuki fut surprise par la réplique de son neveu qui reprit avec colère.

\- Hikari et moi on a bien vu que tu es mal depuis qu'elle t'a dis pour Rei et ...

\- Kaï ! Shizuru est une bonne mère alors assis-toi et tais-toi.

Kaï réalisa la requête face au ton dur de Natsuki. Celle-ci reprit en essayant de poser sa voix.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dû endurer avec ton père. Alors ne la juges jamais. Elle aurait pu vous laisser à la bonne garde de mes parents. Et revenir ici. Tirer un trait sur toute cette période difficile pour elle. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Crois-tu que c'est facile pour elle? De te voir ou même de me voir? Nous nous ressemblions beaucoup Kukaï et moi. Et ta ressemblance avec mon stupide frère est plus que visible. Alors tu peux être en colère mais ne reproches pas des choses à ta mère dont tu ignores l'existence. Vu?

Kaï hocha difficilement la tête mais murmura dans un souffle.

\- Je t'ai toujours plus considéré comme mon Père que lui tu sais. Tu m'as tout appris et ... Je ne veux pas que tu repartes parce que Hikari et moi on a besoin de toi. Pas comme une tante mais comme notre second parent.

Pour toute réponse Kaï sentit une prise ferme qui le ramena vers Natsuki. Celle-ci enlaça son neveu et posa sa tête au dessus de la sienne.

\- Merci ...

* * *

Shizuru n'arrivait pas à apprécier son thé. Elle fixa Natsuki à travers la fenêtre. Celle-ci profitait de la fraîcheur du matin tout en travaillant sur son ordinateur. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle essayait de trouver une chose judicieuse à dire. Durant le trajet du retour, elle avait essayé de parler avec elle mais avec ses enfants à proximité c'était peine perdue. La sonnette de la porte la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle fut surprise de trouver une jeune femme de son âge derrière la porte.

\- Pardonnez moi mais je cherche Natsuki Kruger.

A l'accent Shizuru avait vite compris que cette étrangère n'était pas native du Japon. Avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre une réponse cohérence, elle entendit Natsuki parler avec une joie non masquée.

\- Nao? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici?

La dénommé Nao s'avança et enlaça, plus que nécessaire selon Shizuru, Natsuki.

\- Comme tu ne revenais pas à moi, j'ai décidé de venir à toi.

Natsuki rigola doucement puis se souvenant de la présence de Shizuru lança simplement.

\- Nao voici Shizuru Kruger, ma belle-sœur et Shizuru c'est Nao.

Shizuru attendit une présentation moins sommaire mais se contenta de hocher la tête. Nao reprit tout en emmenant de force Natsuki en lui tirant le bras.

\- Je n'ai que quelques jours avant de repartir alors montres-moi tout ce qui a à voir Nats'.

\- Laisses-moi au moins prendre mes clés.

Shizuru fixa la désertion de Natsuki. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils face à la complicité des deux femmes. Et pire face à la réaction de Natsuki.

\- M'man c'est qui la jolie femme avec ma tante?

Kaï amena l'étincelle.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je le sache?

Hikari arriva à se moment-là.

\- Elles ont l'air bien complice en tout cas. Je n'ai jamais vu notre tante aussi contente avec une autre personne.

\- C'est peut-être sa copine.

\- Elle a l'air sympa alors elle serait bien pour Natsuki-tata.

\- Ouai elle est jolie et a un très jolie visage et sourire.

\- Tout ne se résume pas à la beauté chez une femme Kaï.

\- Et qu'est-ce-que tu en sais toi? T'as même pas de poitrine.

\- Mais vous allez arrêter tous les deux? Allez étudier au lieu de faire ce genre de fabulations grotesques!

Kaï et Hikari fixèrent la retraite de leur mère.

\- Heu ... C'était quoi ça?

Hikari haussa les épaules tout en respectant la demande de sa mère.

\- Elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Natsuki-tata ne va pas passer sa vie à l'attendre. Et puis elle a Rei alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle semble aussi contrariée.

* * *

\- Qui était-ce?

\- Notre tante. Elle voulait prévenir qu'elle resterait à l'hôtel durant le séjour de Nao-san au Japon.

\- Elle t'a dit pourquoi?

\- Bah j'ai pas demandé.

Shizuru congédia son fils puis saisit son portable. Elle chercha dans ses contacts Natsuki mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle allait lancer l'appel. Une tonalité la fit sursauter. Un nouveau message de Rei. Depuis son voyage chez ses parents, elle ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle. Elle secoua la tête tout en supprimant le message. Ses pensées n'étaient pas vers lui.

* * *

\- Tu sais tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Natsuki avala son verre d'une traite et se reversa un autre verre.

\- Que je sois là ou pas ça ne changerait rien.

\- Ouai depuis le temps que tu me parles d'elle ... Tu sais elle va sûrement croire que toi et moi on est en train de s'envoyer en l'air.

Natsuki fixa incrédule Nao puis finit par exploser de rire, bientôt imitée par cette dernière.

* * *

\- Natsuki?

Natsuki s'appuya contre la porte pour avoir un semblant d'équilibre. Shizuru fixa alors celle-ci tout en secouant la tête.

\- Tu as bu?

\- J'ai toujours dis que tu étais perspicace ...

Shizuru leva les yeux au ciel. Elle sentait l'odeur de l'alcool alors qu'un mètre la séparait de Natsuki.

\- Tu as conduit jusqu'ici?

\- Je suis un pilote je te rappelle.

\- Où est Nao-san?

\- Je l'ai jeté à l'aéroport.

Shizuru ne prit pas la peine de reprendre Natsuki sur le terme "jeté".

\- Tu n'as pas donné de nouvelle pendant plus d'une semaine.

Natsuki se remit droite tout en essayant de marcher.

\- Quoi ton machin n'était pas là pour t'occuper pendant une semaine?

Par "machin", Shizuru en déduisit "Rei". Elle décida d'abréger la conversation.

\- Tu n'es pas en état de discuter. Vas prendre une douche et dormir.

\- Comme si le fait que je sois en état ou non t'intéresse ...

\- Je te demande pardon?

Natsuki rigola tout en s'avançant dans la pièce.

\- Ahn a tort. Tu n'es pas stupide. Tu es aveugle.

Shizuru sentit une légère caresse sur son visage.

\- Non ... Tu es juste toi. Comme je suis juste Natsuki à tes yeux.

Malgré la simplicité de cette phrase, Shizuru décela une certaine forme de colère.

\- Natsuki va te coucher. C'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire.

\- Arrêtes de me dire ce que je dois faire.

\- C'est pour ton bien.

Shizuru fut surprise de voir Natsuki rire.

\- Mon bien? Alors tu as fait tout ça pour mon bien?

\- Natsuki ...

La colère reprit rapidement son droit.

\- Tu as épousé Kukaï pour mon bien?

\- Mais de quoi ...

\- Tu l'as laissé te voler ta première fois pour mon bien c'est ça?

Shizuru fut surprise par cette phrase sortie de nulle part.

\- Natsuki je t'en prie tu as bu alors tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

Shizuru se retrouva bloquée entre le mur et Natsuki qui reprit plus difficilement.

\- Tu crois? C'est pour mon bien que ce connard appréciait me raconter qu'il t'obligeait à le sucer ou prendre des positions dégradantes ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant de tout?

\- Natsuki ...

\- Laisses moi finir! Tu crois que c'est pour mon bien qu'il m'a annoncé qu'il t'avait engrossé comme une chienne et que tu étais enfin enceinte. Qu'il avait gagné! Qu'il m'avait pris la seule femme dans ce monde qui m'importait et qu'il n'en avait que faire de toi! Qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ses propres enfants! Qu'il n'hésiterait pas à abréger ta vie et leurs vies si j'osais essayer de te récupérer.

Shizuru essaya de masquer ses larmes mais en vain. Natsuki reprit avec une voix plus brisée.

\- ça devait être moi! Tu comprends ça? Moi qui ... Mais tu as préféré épouser un homme au lieu de moi. Parce que je suis juste un monstre pour toi!

Natsuki relâcha sa prise tout en tournant les talons. Elle reprit entre deux sanglots.

\- Alors ne crois pas un seul instant que je vais te dire merci pour tout le bien que tu m'as fait durant ses dernières années.

Shizuru resta plusieurs secondes à fixer la porte puis explosa en sanglots. Elle savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait Natsuki.

* * *

\- Même si je savais où elle est je ne vous le dirais pas.

Shizuru contracta légèrement sa mâchoire face à la réponse de Saeko.

\- Ecoutez je veux juste savoir si elle va bien.

\- Évidemment qu'elle ne va pas bien. Et j'imagine qui en est responsable au vue de votre insistance pour nous rencontrer depuis plusieurs jours.

Saeko fixa un instant la femme devant elle. A voir les cernes sous ses yeux, elle comprit rapidement que Shizuru n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ses derniers jours. Les yeux gonflés de celle-ci lui donnèrent un début de réponse à son activité. Elle soupira tout en énonçant.

\- Elle est repartie. Je ne sais pas où. Je n'ai pas bien compris mais elle m'a appelé et m'a signalé qu'elle devait immédiatement repartir. Avez-vous une meilleure explication?

Shizuru cassa le contact visuel.

\- Elle avait bu et ... J'ignorais tout ça.

Saeko allait répondre mais fut surprise de voir Shizuru se relever. Une gifle retentit dans l'air. Shizuru reprit avec plus de colère.

\- Comment avez-vous pu lui faire ça!

Saeko s'attendait à une explosion de la part de son mari qui se contenta de masser sa joue endolorie.

\- Puis-je savoir qu'elle est la raison de cette réaction?

\- Vous saviez que Natsuki ... Pourquoi ...

\- Ce n'est pas moi que vous devez blâmer mais votre père. Auriez-vous préféré une autre famille?

\- Je ...

\- Parce que si Kukaï n'avait pas été votre omiaï, il va s'en dire que votre père aurait trouvé une autre personne.

\- Elle croit que j'étais au courant et que j'ai accepté malgré cela.

\- Vous n'en savez rien?

\- Bien sûr que non pour qui me prenez-vous?

Kenta fixa Shizuru puis s'installa auprès de sa femme.

\- Et qu'en pensez-vous?

Shizuru se décida à se rasseoir elle-même tout en laissant parler sa tristesse.

\- Natsuki a toujours été une personne attentionnée à mon égard. Elle n'a jamais tenté ou dit quelque chose qui ... Je ... J'ai beau creuser dans ma mémoire et je n'ai rien qui pouvait me faire comprendre son affection ou plutôt son intérêt sentimental à mon égard.

\- Cela ne répond pas à ma question. Auriez-vous accepté une union avec ma fille?

Face à l'absence de réponse de Shizuru, Kenta reprit.

\- Alors il est mieux ainsi qu'elle soit repartie. Laissez-là tranquille.

* * *

\- Elle t'a répondu?

Kaï secoua la tête tout en refermant son portable.

\- Je l'ai appelé et envoyé des e-mail mais ... Rien. J'ai même essayé aux différentes sociétés, on me dit soit qu'elle est en déplacement soit en réunion soit que l'information ne peut pas être transmise au téléphone.

\- ça fait deux mois ...

\- Elle me manque.

\- Ouai moi aussi.

Hikari fixa machinalement la cuisine.

\- Maman n'est pas bien non plus.

Kaï haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais si elle ignorait vraiment tout cela ... ça doit lui faire un choc. Et puis Natsuki-tata a fait beaucoup pour elle alors ... Je pense qu'elle a besoin qu'on la laisse tranquille.

\- Je m'inquiète pour elles tu sais. Natsuki-tata est peut-être mal et on peut rien faire. Et même pour Maman ... Je l'ai encore entendu pleurer hier soir...

\- On est là pour elle. Mais j'espère qu'il y a quelqu'un pour notre tante.

* * *

\- Ton neveu a encore laissé un message à ta secrétaire tu sais?

Natsuki ne prit pas la peine de répondre et resta concentrer sur l'extérieur. Elle fixa du haut du 40ème étage la lumière d'un hélicoptère s'éloignant de plus en plus de sa vision.

\- Natsuki?

Elle se décida à se concentrer de nouveau sur son travail tout en tournant son siège vers son bureau et reprit la rédaction de son bilan.

\- Il finira par comprendre Nao.

Voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de Nao, Natsuki reprit tout en poursuivant son travail.

\- J'ai besoin ... Ils ont besoin d'évoluer sans moi. Sans mon soutien. A force de se reposer sur moi, ils n'arriveront pas à faire face aux épreuves qui les attendent.

Nao s'installa sur le siège en face de Natsuki sceptique.

\- Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement dire que tu te planques depuis deux mois ici, en t'acharnant sur ton travail et ne quittant cette pièce que pour aller te rafraîchir ou pisser?

\- Tu exagères.

Nao secoua la tête tout en fermant l'ordinateur.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir ou y retourner mais ce n'est pas la solution.

\- Tu sais ... Je n'avais jamais vu cela dans son regard ... Enfin pas pour moi.

Nao fut surprise par le changement de conversation.

\- De quoi parles-tu?

\- La peur. Je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler. Et pendant un moment ... Je ne suis pas mieux que Kukaï.

\- Tu es loin d'être comme ton frère.

Voyant que Natsuki ne semblait pas la croire, Nao se releva et s'installa sur le bureau tout en repoussant légèrement Natsuki de sorte à lui faire face.

\- Tu as le droit d'être en colère. Tu as gardé tout ça en toi depuis tellement d'années... Mais tu dois y aller. Parce que tes neveux n'y sont pour rien. Et tu dois parler avec elle. Essayer de correctement faire face à cela Natsuki. Parce que ça te ronge depuis ce jour-là. Et ça finira par te tuer. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

\- Le bal de fin d'année approche et j'ai promis à mes neveux d'être là alors d'ici là ... Je ne veux penser à rien d'autres qu'à mon travail. Est-ce-que tu peux au moins respecter ça?

Comprenant la demande, Nao se releva et quitta la pièce.

* * *

\- Elle ne viendra pas je te dis laisse tomber.

Hikari fixa la retraite de son frère. Depuis plus d'une demi-heure elle était devant les grilles de son lycée. La fête avait déjà commencé mais elle n'en avait que faire. N'ayant pas de cavalier, elle décida de rester devant l'entrée à attendre sa tante. Après plus de trente minutes supplémentaires, elle sourit plus largement tout en s'avançant vers la personne qu'elle attendait.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais.

\- Mon vol a eu du retard.

Natsuki caressa doucement le visage de sa nièce et la sentit se coller contre elle.

\- Tu nous as manqué.

\- Que fais-tu là au lieu de danser?

Hikari prit la main de sa tante et l'amena au milieu de la fête.

\- Je n'ai pas de cavalier je suis venue pour être avec mes amies.

\- Où est Kaï?

Hikari chercha du regard son frère mais capitula face à la masse. Natsuki fixa l'ensemble de l'endroit et sourit difficilement.

\- Vas rejoindre tes amies, je vais aller faire un tours dans les jardins. ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue.

\- Mais tu vas revenir?

\- Evidemment. Je vais rester quelques jours ici.

* * *

\- Maman?

Shizuru se retourna et vit à la tête de son fils que quelques choses n'allait pas.

\- Il y a un problème?

\- Je viens de voir Hikari et elle m'a dit que ma tante était ici. Tu l'as vu?

Shizuru ne savait pas si elle devait être rassurée ou anxieuse. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête et de fixer les environs.

\- Où est-elle?

Kaï pointa du doigt les jardins puis retourna auprès de sa cavalière. Shizuru s'excusa auprès des personnes autours d'elle et se dirigea à son tours vers les jardins.

* * *

\- Tu comptais te cacher ici tout le reste de la soirée?

Natsuki sursauta face à la voix provenant de derrière. Elle se retourna et fixa Shizuru.

\- Rien n'a changé. C'est toujours aussi bien entretenu.

\- Comptais-tu au moins venir me saluer?

Natsuki tenta une retraite mais sentit une prise ferme sur son poignet. Shizuru reprit plus difficilement.

\- J'ignorais Natsuki. J'ignorais vraiment.

Natsuki soupira doucement tout en retirant la main de Shizuru sur son poignet.

\- J'ai beau chercher dans ma mémoire mais je n'arrive pas à trouver.

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils face à cela mais Natsuki la coupa tout en s'approchant devant un pare-terre de fleurs.

\- Du plus loin que je me souviennes ... Kukaï a toujours été ... Je me souviens qu'il me cassait mes jouets, qu'il allait s'empresser de raconter à notre père si je faisais quelques choses de mauvais ... Enfin ça je pense que c'est commun pour des frères et sœurs. Mais quand j'ai commencé à grandir, il prenait un malin plaisir à me rabaisser. Devant ses amis ou ses aventures d'un soir. Une part de moi savait qu'aucune fille ne voulait de moi alors je me suis occupée l'esprit en travaillant. En allant voir mon père à la société, en devenant mieux que lui aux yeux de mon père. Et je me souviendrais toujours à mes quatorze ans lorsque Kukaï devait commencer à fréquenter l'entreprise vu qu'il était majeur et que mon père lui a dit qu'il devrait prendre exemple sur moi. Qu'il ne pouvait être fier que d'un seul de ses deux enfants. Et je pense que ça été l'étincelle. Après cela il est devenu irréprochable aux yeux de mon père mais il me détestait. Ma mère a une fois parlé de toi lors d'un dîner. Et c'est là qu'il a su qu'un jour au l'autre il pourrait se venger.

\- Natsuki ...

\- C'est bon Shizuru.

\- Non ça ne peut pas être bon. Pourquoi tu ... Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit?

Natsuki ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation et essaya de l'abréger.

\- Quelle importance aujourd'hui?

\- Mais ça en a pour moi!

Natsuki fut surprise face à l'énervement de Shizuru. Celle-ci reprit tout en essayant de poser sa voix.

\- Toutes ses années tu es restée auprès de moi. Et même avant. Tu n'as jamais rien tenté alors que nous passions la plupart de notre temps ensemble dans une pièce. Et même quand tu ne voulais pas rentrer chez toi tu dormais dans mon dortoir et jamais tu n'as osé le moindre geste à mon égard alors comment ... Comment j'aurais pu imaginé un seul instant que tu m'aimais?

\- Eh bien justement parce que je passais mon plus clair de mon temps avec toi. Et que j'essayais de faire les choses biens.

\- Tu as couché avec Ahn ! Et si il n'y avait qu'elle. Et récemment cette Nao tu ...

\- Nao est une amie de longue date. Il n'y a jamais rien eu avec elle pour ton information. Concernant les autres ... C'était juste du sexe.

\- Et comment dans ton esprit peux-tu envisager que je puisses croire que tu m'aimais alors que tu allais rejoindre presqu'une femme chaque soir lors de notre dernière année!

Natsuki détourna les yeux pour simple réponse. Shizuru reprit avec une colère non masquée.

\- Tu as tout fait pour me faire sentir en sécurité avec toi mais à côté de ça tu as toujours maintenu une distance de sécurité alors tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir.

\- Tu as raison. J'ai mal agi. Pouvons-nous maintenant retourner voir les jumeaux?

\- Pas avant que tu me dises ce que tu voulais me dire ce jour-là, lors du bal de fin d'année.

\- Shizuru je ...

\- S'il te plaît.

Natsuki chercha un instant ses mots puis finit par s'approcher de Shizuru tout en posant une main sur son bassin. Elle saisit doucement sa seconde main et la plaça dans le creux de la sienne. Comprenant la demande, Shizuru posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de Natsuki et se rapprocha d'elle. Tout en calant ses pas sur la musique lointaine, Natsuki parla d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je voulais te dire que tu es la seule vers qui mes pensées vont. Même quand tu n'es pas auprès de moi, tu prends en otage mon esprit et mon cœur. Et ... Tu es la seule qui importe pour moi, la seule qui me voit pour moi et qui me rend heureuse bien au-delà de ce que je peux imaginer. Et que je voudrais te voir sourire tous les jours et toutes les nuits. Si tu m'autorisais à être auprès de toi. Parce que je t'aime Shizuru.

Shizuru sentit un mouvement qui ne lui appartenait pas et vit Natsuki amorcer une retraite.

\- Tu ne veux pas connaître ma réponse?

\- Je la connais déjà.

Shizuru combla l'espace entre elle et Natsuki et caressa doucement son visage. Elle embrassa légèrement Natsuki sur les lèvres mais celle-ci releva la tête pour toute réponse.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça ... Je serais toujours là pour vous trois.

\- Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie Natsuki. Tu dis que je suis aveugle mais qu'en est-il de toi?

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils face à cela. Shizuru reprit.

\- J'ai épousé Kukaï parce que je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas et qu'il était comme toi. C'est l'unique raison. Je pensais que tu ne voulais que de l'amitié avec moi mais je voulais rester auprès de toi alors j'avais vu ça comme une aubaine. Je n'ai pas réfléchi plus loin. C'est la stricte vérité Natsuki.

Natsuki se contenta d'hocher la tête puis de s'éloigner. Après quelques pas, elle s'arrêta et attendit Shizuru.

\- Allons voir les enfants.

* * *

\- Bonne nuit ma tante.

Natsuki se sentit obligée de rajouter un "on se voit demain" comme pour rassurer la tête anxieuse de son neveu. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et alluma machinalement la télé. Elle entendit des pas feutrés sur le parquet et tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Shizuru en vêtement de nuits. Fixant elle-même ses habits, elle se releva pour aller se changer.

\- Natsuki?

\- Hum?

Shizuru chercha un instant ses mots puis secoua légèrement la tête.

* * *

\- Shizuru?

Natsuki fixa la femme assise sur son lit semblant l'attendre. Celle-ci se releva et redessina les contours du visage de Natsuki.

\- J'étais sérieuse Natsuki.

Natsuki caressa à son tours le visage de Shizuru tout en murmurant.

\- Je suis désolée de m'être énervée. Tout ce que j'ai dis ...

\- Embrasses-moi.

Natsuki déglutit difficilement tout en essayant de restreindre la rougeur sur son visage. Après plusieurs secondes paraissant des heures, elle réalisa difficilement la demande tout en tremblant légèrement. Le contact était léger et doux. Shizuru reposa sa tête sur le torse de Natsuki.

\- Est-ce-que je peux rester ici ce soir?

\- Tu veux ...

\- Je veux simplement être avec toi Natsuki. Comme avant.

\- D'accord.

* * *

_Huit mois plus tard_

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on est là?

\- Kaï ...

Celui-ci sentit une prise ferme sur son épaule et un léger murmure.

\- Si je suis coincée à ce mariage, il n'y a aucune raison que vous ne fassiez pas partie du lot.

Kaï soupira et fixa sa sœur qui sourit plus largement.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique ... J'adore les mariages.

\- C'est ton premier mar... Aïe mon pied!

Hikari tira la langue à son frère puis se plaça à une table. Kaï se retourna et sourit légèrement lorsqu'il vit sa mère remettre correctement le devant de la veste de sa tante. Celle-ci soupira lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière derrière elle.

\- Natsuki! Tu es venue.

\- Tu m'as envoyé une invitation alors ...

Natsuki reçut une accolade qu'elle rendit difficilement. Elle sentit une légère caresse sur son visage.

\- Tu as meilleure mine que la dernière fois. Alors où est ta cavalière?

Natsuki leva les yeux au ciel tout en désignant Shizuru.

\- Quand je t'avais dis de venir accompagnée, je pensais plus à ... Une compagne. Pas à ma cousine.

\- Oui d'ailleurs merci pour l'invitation chère cousine.

Ahn haussa les épaules et se concentra sur Natsuki qui s'éclaircit légèrement la voix tout en prenant la main de Shizuru.

\- Je ... Enfin Shizuru et moi on est ensemble depuis quelques mois.

Shizuru ne savait pas qu'il serait un jour possible de laisser sa cousine sans voix. Celle-ci fixa Natsuki pendant plusieurs secondes puis sourit légèrement.

\- Tu t'es enfin décidée ... Mais de toi à moi ...

\- Hum?

Ahn se rapprocha de l'oreille à Natsuki et murmura.

\- Qui est la meilleure au lit?

Cette question fut accueillit par un blush royal chez Natsuki. Shizuru secoua la tête valant un léger rire de la part d'Ahn qui reprit plus sérieusement.

\- C'est trop facile.

\- Tu n'as pas d'autres personnes à aller saluer?

Ahn s'inclina légèrement puis laissa Natsuki s'installer à sa table. Shizuru fixa alors sa moitié qui finit par la regarder.

\- Il y a un problème?

\- Je me disais juste que ça pourrait devenir mon nouveau passe temps ... Ce blush sur ton visage est tellement mignon.

Hikari regarda les deux adultes puis demanda innocemment.

\- Dites ... Kaï et moi on se demandait si ...

\- Tu te demandais. Laisses-moi en dehors de ça.

Hikari donna une légère frappe à son frère qui se leva et se dirigea vers le buffet. Elle reprit après une légère hésitation.

\- Vous comptez avoir des enfants?

Natsuki qui était en train de boire essaya de ne pas s'étouffer face à la question venant de nulle part. Shizuru fixa un instant Natsuki pour être sûre que celle-ci soit correcte puis se décida à répondre.

\- Peut-être ... Hum?

Natsuki posa une main sur celle de sa compagne et sourit légèrement.

\- Oui peut-être.

Natsuki fixa alors le reste de l'assemblée. C'était une bonne journée. Après plusieurs années, elle avait enfin des journées qui lui donnaient envie de penser à l'avenir.


End file.
